


Scarves

by orphan_account



Series: Constants [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Young Veins
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan likes scarves. They are warm and comfortable and they make him feel safe in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts), [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



Ryan likes scarves. They are warm and comfortable and they make him feel safe in a way.

*

Ryan gets his first scarf from Frank who one day runs over to the cafe, wraps it around Ryan's neck, then runs back to the music store with a "Happy birthday!" The thing is, it's February and it's nowhere near his birthday but the scarf is warm and bright red with yellow dots and so, so Frank that Ryan just smiles and goes back to making cupcakes.

*

The Bob thing is a surprise for everyone but Gerard, but Gerard is practically married to Bob, so that is logical.

The Bob thing happens in late October when the entire group is seated at The Club, waiting for one of Frank's friend's band to start playing. Bob hands an ordinary brown paper bag to Ryan without a word, but Gerard has that little smile on his face that he usually gets when he thinks Bob is doing something cute, so Ryan takes the bag without fear.

He pulls out a forest green scarf made of some amazingly soft wool. The entire table stares at it, before simultaneously turning to stare at Bob.

"What? Knitting is soothing," Bob says with a shrug and everyone just goes back to staring at the scarf.

Ryan only lets Mikey touch it.

*

Ryan's favorite scarf is a dark blue cotton one Mikey got him for their first anniversary. It is soft and very long and Ryan lover wrapping it around it three times, with the ends still reaching his waist.

He often plays with the ends of it when he has nothing better to do with his hands.

Gerard has a habit of coming up behind Ryan, twirl the ends and sing something, pretending the scarf is a feather boa.

But Ryan loves it best when Mikey takes the ends, tugs gently to pull Ryan closer, then kisses him senseless no matter where they are.

*

The set of four black silk scarves was Ryan's gift to Mikey, a permission to tie him up and not let go until Mikey feels ready because Mikey still fears that Ryan will leave, find something, someone better now that his life is in some semblance of order.

It's Ryan's way of telling Mikey that he found where he belongs and doesn't want to be let go.


End file.
